Kyurg
by zivkohsnap
Summary: This takes place in an alternate timeline, after the events of Kingdom Hearts II. Waking after the defeat of Xemnas by the heroes of light, Kyurg, a dark being with great power, sets off in search of his purpose.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I: Awakening

Kyurg's eyes flashed open. Something had awoken him from his slumber; he sensed that a powerful presence had disappeared not too long ago.

Xemnas had been defeated.

As he became more aware of his surroundings, he realized what kind of state this world, if you could call it that, was in. The castle was gone; all that stood was a fading replica of Kingdom Hearts, and it was slowly disintegrating. The city around him was still as dark as ever, and the eternal rain had not ceased.

He stood from his crouched position and walked slowly toward the edge of the building. Memory's Skyscraper was quite tall, and the city was easily viewable from the top. Kyurg stepped up to the edge of the building and looked down.

_Not too far of a drop,_ he thought.

He then leapt off of the skyscraper and fell. Due to his mass, Kyrug fell fairly quickly. When he hit the ground, the Nobodies that were at the base of the building were knocked back by the force of his landing. The weaker Dusks perished instantly, but there were a few Samurai and Berserkers left, and when they saw Kyrug, they hesitated in attacking for only a moment to analyze this being.

Kyurg was very tall, roughly the height of Jack Skellington. Black combat boots covered his feet and ankles. Long, black leather gloves embraced his hands and arms, although they looked ready to break due to his hulking frame. His torso and legs held his pitch black armor, which radiated pure darkness. Five white belt chains were wrapped around his chest and stomach, and a long, torn, dark maroon cape rested on his shoulders and ended at his calves.

Despite these features, his most recognizable asset was his head. His neck was covered by the cape, although barely due to the thinness of the fabric. His head was covered in scars, including a long one visible from his left eyebrow to the top of his head, only visible due to his buzzcut hair. His mouth and nose were covered in a black breathing apparatus that resembled a doctor's mask. And even though all of these features would be intimidating, his eyes were the most astounding part of him. Dark, crimson irises blazed to those who looked into them, and were easily visible from anywhere.

His voice was similar to Ansem's; slightly deeper, but not as resonant. His voice was grittier, with a rumble beneath it that startled those who hadn't heard it.

Kyurg looked at the Nobodies that were studying him, preparing to attack.

_I won't need my weapons for this_.

One Samurai leapt at him, two swords extended. Kyurg easily dodged the attack and grabbed the Samurai by the leg. Using his immense strength, he threw the creature at the base of the skyscraper and it went crashing through. The building, now unstable, began to topple in his general direction. As it fell, the Nobodies attacked him in a fury. Using his agility, Kyurg effortlessly dodged their assaults and waited. Once the building was almost upon them, he leapt out of the way and watched as the Nobodies could only accept their fate and stand there as the construction destroyed them.

Kyurg looked at the building, now a pile of rubble and stone, and walked away. As he made his way towards the Alley to Between, the Heartless dare not attack. They stayed away and watched as their former king stepped into the portal.

"This is boooring!"

Hayner had been sitting in the Sandlot, waiting for Olette and Pence to show up. They were going to practice for the upcoming Struggle tournament, and Hayner was predicted to be third seed.

This was unacceptable to him.

He looked up at the clock tower and began to fume. They were five minutes late.

"Hey pipsqueak, I'll keep you busy."

Hayner looked to his left and saw Seifer and Vivi approach him. Seifer had a Struggle sword in his hand, as did Vivi. He walked right up to Hayner and pointed the weapon at him.

"What's it gonna be?"

Hayner looked around for Pence and Olette, but they weren't there. He knew that he could beat Seifer if he had more training, but at this point he wouldn't have much of a chance.

"Gimme that," he yelled at Vivi, "you'll be sorry!"

Vivi handed the sword to Hayner and moved out of the way. Seifer stood pointing his weapon at Hayner, waving it slightly. Hayner crouched and began to bounce, ready for Seifer's first move.

After walking through the woods, Kyurg ended up in Tram Common. He slowly walked toward the Sandlot, which contained a shortcut to his destination.

As he walked, Kyurg thought of what he will do once he reached his home. All he knows is that he will find his purpose there, deep in his own thoughts. And once he finds that purpose, he will do whatever it takes to accomplish it.

No matter what the cost.

Hayner was taking a beating. Seifer had obviously trained; his attacks seemed stronger, and he was more agile than before. Hayner realized he would need more practice than he thought.

Seifer ran toward him and performed a horizontal slash that knocked the wind out of Hayner. He tried to get up, but Seifer put the sword to his neck.

"Pathetic. You shouldn't even tr-"

Seifer was interrupted by loud footsteps. He looked behind him and saw a hulking man walking toward him. Angry at the fact that he didn't know him, and that he interrupted the fight, Seifer took the Struggle sword from Hayner and ran up to the man.

"Hey! I don't think I've seen your face around here before. In case you didn't know, I run this town. And trust me, the last thing you wanna do is make me angry. I guess we're just gonna have to settle this with these!"

Seifer threw the sword at Kyrug's feet, and Kyurg looked down at the play weapon in front of him.

"Come on!" Seifer yelled as he charged at Kyurg. He went for a slash at his head, but Kyurg crouched quickly. He spun and kicked Seifer's legs, toppling him face forward. Then, he grabbed the sword and hit Seifer's jaw using an upper slash.

Hard.

Seifer flipped in the air and landed on his back. He managed to lift his head just enough to see Kyurg approach him, his sword tightly gripped and a look of intense anger on his face.

After being gone for so long, the king had forgotten about all of the daily duties he had to attend to at Disney Castle. Sitting in the library at his desk was tiring, and his mound of paperwork was astoundingly tall. Seeing that his inkwell was running low, he decided to send a mop for some more ink. In the meantime, Mickey decided to take a stroll through the castle grounds, eventually ending up in the Audience Chamber.

"Oh boy, do I miss my chair!" Mickey thought out loud as he made his way towards the throne, which now blocked off the hallway where the Cornerstone was. He walked across the chamber and sat down, finally resting for a moment. He closed his eyes…

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

The King was so startled he fell out of his chair. He looked up and saw Donald Duck, his court magician, running across the chamber at full speed. Puzzled, the king stood and walked toward him.

"YOUR MAJESTY! SOMETHING IS WRONG!" Donald cried.

"Donald, stop! Calm down pal."

Donald stopped sprinting and caught his breath. "Twilight Town… trouble…" Donald choked out.

"Whadaya mean?" Mickey inquired.

"There's been some kind of trouble in Twilight Town. One of the guys was attacked by a strange man in dark clothes."

The king's expression changed in an instant, from curiosity to concern. Organization XIII was defeated, who else could be causing trouble in other worlds?

"Get Goofy. We got some work to do." Mickey said. He marched past Donald with a serious look on his face. Donald just stood, wondering what kind of trouble they were about to encounter.

~~_end chapter I_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter II: Calling_

Traveling between worlds was easy for Kyurg. He only needed to find certain main save points, one of which was in The Usual Spot. This certain point could transport him to his destination, which he had now arrived at.

Radiant Garden was quite the spectacle. Arriving in town, he could see the busy shops and bustling people; the reconstruction was booming. However, Kyurg was in the wrong place; in actuality, the wrong side of this world. He needed to get to the other castle; the true Hollow Bastion.

He began walking toward the Bailey, but stopped suddenly. All of the people were running into their homes and locking their doors. Kyurg sensed a strong presence and looked behind him. A single man was standing just a few yards away, and held in his hands a Gunblade.

"New in town?"

Kyurg looked at this man and scoffed.

"_Not precisely" _he rumbled.

The man went wide-eyed at the combination of Kyurg's body and voice; a true spectacle of intimidation.

"The name's Leon. I've seen men in black clothing before, and they were always bad news." Leon raised his blade in a fighting stance. "So, what are you here for?"

Kyurg looked down at his hands and clenched his fists.

"_To find my purpose_" he said.

Leon gave a quizzical look. "Stop being vague and answer me. Why are you here?"

Kyurg's head lifting and he looked Leon right in the eyes. This made Leon uncomfortable, but he stood his ground. They both stood, waiting for the other to speak.

"Well, you asked for it!"

Leon aimed the blade at Kyurg.

"Here goes…"

"No, no, no! That won't work!"

Merlin was yelling at Cid. Yuffie, Tifa, and Cloud were sitting together, talking over construction plans.

"Of course it will, ya simple magician! If I used the energy from your bag, I could power the whole town!" Cid was tired of Merlin's inability to understand technology, and Merlin was furious that Cid would abuse his magic.

"That is not how magic works, you imbecile!"

Meanwhile, Yuffie was suggesting that they attempt to form a small police service; without Sora popping in to help out, they needed some muscle.

"I've heard some people talking about wanting to build a police station, it could work."

"I could handle anything that this town is threatened by," Cloud explained. After defeating Sephiroth, Cloud had gained new power and felt energized.

A large earthquake rocked the building, toppling Cid's computer.

"Dangit! Now I gotta rebuild this sucker from scratch!"

"What was that!?" Tifa yelled.

"I don't know, but we gotta check it out. Let's go, Restoration Committee!" Yuffie exclaimed. Cloud and Tifa joined her, leaving Cid to wallow in his sorrows and Merlin to his gloating.

"I can see how magic is sooo inferior to your technology. Bravo, maestro!"

Saying their goodbyes, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy boarded the Gummi ship and disembarked for Twilight Town.

"So, uh, waddaya think we'll find there, ya majesty?" Goofy inquired.

The king frowned. "I don't know Goofy, but whatever it is, we'll stop it."

Mickey kicked the ship into overdrive, and it zoomed toward their destination.

Leon sat up. His chest hurt from the blow, and it was aching horribly.

_So that's what the Gunblade bullet feels like… now I feel bad,_ Leon thought.

He looked at his opponent. Kyurg's weapon was now visible; a medium-length baton. It was pure white, with dark speckles. It looked almost like a long, thin tooth; the end was blunt, and it became thicker as it came closer to the shaft. Right before the handle was a small mass, with small spikes protruding from it. The baton was roughly the length of Kyurg's arm, and it radiated darkness.

He had used it to deflect the bullet back at Leon, which sent Leon flying back into the side of a building, causing the earthquake. Leon tried to stand, but felt weak from the blow. Kyurg walked over to Leon and squatted next to him.

"_I don't think you understand,_" Kyurg explained. "_I am darkness. Pure, untouched darkness. I was forged by the Heartless in order to be their king, but that right was stolen from me by other forces. I was created by the Heartless to seek one goal, and I am here to find what that goal is. NOTHING will stand in my way. Not you, not the town, not your little ragtag group of fighters approaching, and no longer Xemnas, the one man who could have beaten me. All that is left is me, and this journey. I am Kyurg, the dark renegade, and I will seek my purpose, and I WILL NOT let you let me stray from it._"

With that, Kyurg stood up and let a mighty swing onto Leon. Once the baton made contact, Leon felt pure pain. The baton had an aura of darkness surrounding it, which could cause a variety of sensations; cutting, blunt force, even searing heat.

This time, it was cutting.

Leon flew into another building and passed out. His arm was limp, bleeding from the large gash.

Kyurg walked away, leaving Leon to lay there and perish.

Upon seeing Leon's condition, Yuffie fell to the ground in pure disbelief. He was laying in rubble, pale from blood loss. His Gunblade lay at his side.

Squall Leonheart, a warrior who knew no equal in Yuffie's eyes, lay dying. And she had no clue as to why.

Cloud and Tifa stared at the scene. They both knew that they needed to clear the area before the citizens saw what had happened; the last thing they needed was a panic. Even though they were concerned for their friend, they needed to move him.

Cloud ran over and removed the rubble. He picked Leon up and began walking toward Merlin's House.

"Merlin will heal him," Cloud exclaimed. "Let's hurry."

Tifa began cleaning the rubble, and Cloud, with Leon on his shoulder, ran with Yuffie to Merlin's House.

"He just… came out of nowhere…"

Hayner was obviously in shock. Mickey was trying to talk to him calmly, despite the grave nature of the situation. Donald was with Goofy in Seifer's hospital room, casting healing spells in order to save his life.

"Describe him Hayner, and don't leave out any details."

Hayner did his best to explain the man's appearance, and as more features were explained, the king's face frew more and more concerned.

"Did you happen to get a name?"

"No…" Hayner said. "He just beat Seifer down… I've never seen someone that big move that fast."

Mickey's mind was racing all over the place. With Organization XIII gone, he didn't know of any other dangerous men in dark clothing.

Unless…

"Did he say anything?"

"All he said was something about a castle, and leaving for Hollow Bastion…"

Mickey's eyes grew wide. "Thank you Hayner, you were a big help."

He put his hand on Hayner's shoulder, and assured him that Seifer would be a-okay. Hayner smiled slightly and nodded. The king stood and joined Donald and Goofy in the other room.

"How's he look fellas?"

"Gawrsh, yer majesty, he looks pretty beat up" Goofy said.

"Gaaah phooey, nothing my magic can't handle. It'll take a while for the spells to take full effect." Donald exclaimed.

He finished the spells and looked at the king. "Where to next, your majesty?"

"Radiant Garden, boys. We'll get our answers there."

Upon arriving at the Rising Falls, Kyurg felt a sense of nostalgia. He stepped onto the lift and waited for the long ride to the castle entrance.

He studied the castle. With nobody inhabiting it for a long, long time, it had begun to decay. Some of the towers had rotted to the point of falling off; the main tower remained steady and strong.

The lift had arrived at the entrance. Kyurg began moving toward the castle gate, and saw two Defenders standing guard. They moved out of the way and let him enter.

Hollow Bastion.

Home.

After ascending the castle, Kyurg had finally arrived at his destination: the Dark Depths. He approached the hole that flooded darkness into the area and crouched. He closed his eyes and listened.

Slowly, everything became silent. Kyurg strained his hearing, but received nothing. However, after a few moments, he heard a single word. It was whispered, and only heard in his head. His eyes flashed open, and he stood up.

Walking away, he entered the next room. Kyurg breathed in, then out. His journey was complete, and he knew what had to be done. He began his long walk toward his destination.

Upon arriving in Radiant Garden, the king immediately sensed despair. He ran toward Merlin's House, and when he entered, he knew how serious the situation was.

Leon was laying on Merlin's bed, unconscious. Yuffie was sitting in a chair next to the bed, staring at him. The others were solemnly going about their work, praying for a miracle.

The king walked over to the bed; no ruckus was made concerning the king's presence, the situation didn't need it. He asked Yuffie what happened, but she said nothing, only stared at Leon.

"Donald, help me out over here."

The court magician rushed over and began casting Heal on Leon. Mickey went and sat with Cid and Cloud, trying to get information, but to no avail.

This was the ritual for days. Mickey would go and get food and other supplies, helping the committee with the reconstruction effort, while Donald's sole job was to cast Heal on Leon whenever his strength allowed. Goofy stood by Yuffie's side, trying to console her, but yielded no results, and joined the reconstruction effort.

Finally, after about two and a half weeks, Donald ran to the king.

"Your majesty, Leon is conscious. Come, quick!"

Mickey immediately ran to Merlin's House. He approached the door and opened it, finding Leon in Merlin's bed. He had fallen asleep, and Yuffie was still by his side. The king walked to her and told her everything would be alright. Yuffie looked at the king, nodded, and began to smile; he first time she had done so since the incident. Goofy and Donald lead her outside, and King Mickey studied Leon.

Color was back in his face, and the rag covering his gash had no bloodstains. Although still in bad shape, Leon would live.

Leon's eyes slowly opened, and he looked at the king. Before falling back to sleep, he uttered but a single word.

"Kyurg…"

Mickey stood and sprinted outside. He gathered Donald and Goofy as fast as he could and boarded the Gummi ship.

"Where are we goin'?" Goofy asked.

King Mickey didn't speak. He put the ship into overdrive and flew toward his destination.

The Destiny Islands.

Kyurg stood at the edge of the island. The large wooden structures looked worn and battered by the weather, but still in usable shape. He slowly walked toward the paupou fruit tree, and plucked one off of the branch. He raised it up in the air and took and bite.

He stared into the distance at the mainland, and wondered when his adversary would arrive. As he stood waiting, the voice repeated in his head, just as it had every so often since Hollow Bastion, the single word that would be Kyurg's driving force. The one thing he must accomplish.

The single being he must destroy for taking his throne.

_Riku…_

~~_end chapter II_


End file.
